better than revenge
by dominique.hal
Summary: Pain makes people change. "A vingança é um prato que é servido frio." Quem escreveu isto é um tremendo idiota e Marlene sabia disso. A vingança geralmente atinge dois objetivos: ou traz consolo a quem sofreu a injúria, ou lhe traz segurança para o futuro.
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

_All things must pass away, all things must pass… None of lifes strings can last. So, I must be on my way and face another day..._

Todos têm seus vícios. Há pessoas que bebem, fumam, cheiram... Manias descontroladas que podem tomar conta de sua vida. E sempre tem aquele que diz que sabe como se controlar, que se for necessário parar naquele exato momento, mas é incrível como a necessidade de parar nunca acontece. Tudo começa inocentemente, para os que bebem é aquela inquietude de experimentar algo diferente, começam em seus dezesseis anos, ou até mesmo mais cedo, no começo fica bêbado rápido, uma garrafa de cerveja já basta para a felicidade. E então as coisas começam a ficarem mais complicadas, são necessárias mais de dez garrafas para ao menos ficar feliz e a necessidade de beber e passar mal não passa até sentir tudo girar ao seu redor e começar a ânsia de vômito. Todos têm os seus vícios, alguns admitem, outros preferem ficar na ignorância de que não há nada de errado.

O vício de Marlene Mckinnon não era algo fofo como amar demais, se fosse isso talvez ela não tivesse tantos problemas. O vício de Marlene era a comida. Ela não se saciava apenas com um pão, ou apenas um pedaço de chocolate, ela precisava de mais para afogar seus sentimentos. Marlene não era obesa, era apenas um pouco acima do peso, mas isso não deixava as pessoas quietas. Principalmente em sua escola, não havia ninguém _normal_ acima do peso, óbvio que havia aqueles brutamontes do futebol americano e para eles estarem acima do peso era _status_, ganhavam medalhas para a escola e eram aplaudidos nos corredores. Marlene nunca sentiu vergonha de seu corpo, ela tentava não se importar com os comentários, com as pessoas apontando para ela. Caramba, ela não era nenhuma aberração, nenhum palhaço de circo para rirem dela.

Tudo começou com uma anemia, com seis anos de idade Marlene tinha o peso ideal para sua idade, mas o médico disse que ela era anêmica. Na época dos seus seis anos de idade a infecção via agulhas, AIDS, estavam em alta e sua mãe, Anice, não queria que sua filha fizesse tratamentos que envolvessem agulhas. O jeito era fazer uma dieta especial e vários suplementos de vitamina e ferro. O que era para ser um ovo por dia, por exemplo, viravam dois ovos, a empregada sempre cedia quando Marlene pedia mais comida. Na infância era aquela garota gordinha, coisinha fofinha, usavam os diminutivos, agora com 1,65 metros, 80 kg e os diminutivos já deixaram de existir. Era difícil entrar em um local e todos olharem, não era como se Marlene quisesse chamar atenção, ela não usava roupas justas, não usava roupas gigantes, era básica e tinha noção do ridículo. Coisas que garotas magras nem sempre tinham, com suas saias curtas, justas e quase aparecem seus úteros.

Ela era a famosa amiga gorda de Lily Evans, a ruiva mais linda do colégio, provavelmente única ruiva do colégio. Lily era sua vizinha e o esperado seria ela se afastar de Marlene assim que começaram a perceber que ela era a única pessoa _normal _gorda do colégio. Lily nunca fez o que esperaram dela, nunca, nem uma vez em sua vida ela deixou de decidir pelo melhor em sua vida. E a amizade de Marlene a fazia uma pessoa melhor, talvez tenha sido por seu carisma, ou por sua visão realista do mundo, Lily Evans era uma pessoa melhor junto com sua amiga.

\- Vai comer alguém hoje, MckGorda? – Emmeline Vance pediu venenosa ao ver Marlene na fila do refeitório. A garota preferiu ignorar e continuar seu caminho, em dias assim ela preferia almoçar no banheiro, onde ninguém a incomodava. Lily odiava essa mania dela, mas ao sentar-se à mesa que dividia com os populares os comentários eram constantes.

\- Emmeline, o que você falou para a Lene? – Lily pediu assim que Vance sentou-se à mesa. A loira revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada, com um certo descaso. – Sério Emmeline, a Marlene é minha...

-... Melhor amiga, blá blá blá, continua gorda. – Zombou Emmeline, Lily deu um soco na mesa, derrubando seu suco. A ruiva quando ficava com raiva sentia uma vontade dilacerante de bater nas coisas. Ela nunca gostou de Emmeline, só a aturava porque Sirius Black resolveu a transformar em seu novo brinquedinho particular. E o fato de Lily estar naquele grupo se chama Dorcas Meadowes, sua amiga, que estava namorando Remus Lupin, melhor amigo de Sirius Black e do maldito James Potter. O maldito só era acrescentado quando Lily falava sobre ele, aquele ódio que ela sentia do presunçoso do Potter era tão óbvio que só ela não percebia.

\- Se você falar da Marlene desse jeito na minha frente, eu juro que vai ser a última vez que você irá sequer falar. – Ameaçou Lily encarando Emmeline. Todos na mesa ficaram quietos, todos sabiam do temperamento de Lily e que ela era muito capaz de morder, ou bater quando falava que iria.

\- Calma ruiva. – Sibilou Emmeline, Lily jogou seu copo em cima da roupa da loira, junto com o resto de seu suco. A loira levantou, possessa e começou rapidamente a limpar sua roupa, gritava algo como _vadia ruiva, puta... _e vários derivados, mas Lily os ignorou e foi para o banheiro.

\- Lê? – Lily chamou, abrindo as portas do banheiro, até a encontrar na última, comendo seu sanduíche, sentada no vaso. – Quantas vezes eu disse...

\- Para eu não vir almoçar no banheiro e sentar com vocês na mesa dos populares, rodeada de pessoas que me odeiam? Não, obrigada. – Falou Marlene, levantando do vaso e jogando no lixo o resto de sua comida.

\- Eu não te odeio e Dorcas não te odeia... – Argumentou Lily fazendo com que a morena revirasse os olhos.

\- Você não me odeia, Dorcas me suporta, Remus pode até ser meu amigo, Black e Potter me suportam e Emmeline definitivamente me odeia. – Finalizou Lene, Lily não conseguiu argumentar nada, apenas assentiu, Marlene sempre tinha razão.

\- Eu ameacei Emmeline pela décima vez no dia. – Comunicou Lily, Marlene amarrou seu cabelo, tentando não mostrar seu desconforto. Odiava Emmeline, todo o dia ela fazia algum comentário por causa do seu peso, ela nunca soube o que fez para a loira a odiar.

\- Deixa para lá, Lily. – Lene falou, saindo do banheiro e indo em direção a sua próxima aula.

\- Lene, eu não quero deixar para lá, você tem que se opor! – Lily falou, enquanto as duas passavam pelas pessoas, era sempre o mesmo discurso todo santo dia. – Não pode deixar Emmeline pisar em você, ou outra pessoa...

\- Você quer que eu me oponha a Emmeline? – Pediu Marlene nervosa, Lily a olhou com uma cara óbvia. Então foi ai que desencadeou todo o drama que vem a seguir, Emmeline estava saindo do refeitório com Sirius Black e sua trupe, a loira carregava seus livros. Marlene fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça, bateu nos livros de Emmeline que a olhou raivosa.

\- Você nunca mais vai me chamar de gorda, MckGorda, balofa, nunca mais, está me entendendo? – Rugiu Marlene, Emmeline estava segurando riso, mas sua feição se tornou séria quando sentiu a aproximação perigosa da garota. – Eu posso muito bem te bater, posso muito bem me defender, mas eu sempre resolvi ficar quieta porque eu sei como é horrível acordar todo o dia com medo. Eu tinha medo de como você poderia me humilhar na frente de todos, mas agora eu já não aguento mais!

\- E o que você vai fazer? Sentar em cima de mim e me esmagar? – Zombou Emmeline, fazendo com que algumas pessoas rissem do comentário. Outros estavam tensos demais para terem alguma reação.

\- Eu posso muito bem fazer isso sim, eu não tenho mais medo de você. – Lene continuou seu caminho, esbarrando em Emmeline, quase a derrubando. Lily riu da cara de tacho de Vance, olhou com reprovação para Sirius que simplesmente encolheu os ombros. James iria falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu quando a ruiva o fulminou com o olhar. Marlene não aguentou ir para a próxima aula, pegou seus materiais e saiu daquele colégio.

Ela sempre tentou se convencer que não se importava com a opinião dos outros, apesar de estar bem com seu corpo, era horrível ouvir comentários desnecessários todo dia. A única coisa que salvava seu dia era Lily com suas piadas e conversas loucas e a música, a sua música. Ela tinha um dom, sua voz era o seu dom e era a única coisa que não poderiam por defeitos. Em seu quarto continha os pôsteres de clássicos, Elvis Presley, Janis Joplin, Jimmy Hendrix, Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, Elvis Costello, Madonna, ela era completamente eclética quando se tratava de épocas. Sua paixão era a música em geral, seus pais a deixavam praticar violão e no momento ela estava aprendendo piano. Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, ela não podia evitar. Não queriam que sentissem pena por ser gorda, sabia muito bem que a culpada disso era ela. Ela não conseguia evitar, se sabia que tinha alguma comida, ela não conseguia parar até que não acabasse.

\- Chegou cedo filha, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Anice Mckinnon, sua mãe, pediu assim que ela entrou em casa. Lene forçou um sorriso.

\- Nada, só não me senti muito bem no almoço e preferi vir para casa. – Preocupada, sua mãe logo colocou a mão em sua testa e depois sorriu.

\- Vá para o seu quarto daqui a pouco irei lá com um chá. – Marlene assentiu e subiu para o seu quarto. Anice foi para a cozinha, ela sabia que o chá não iria fazer diferença nenhuma, já que Marlene não estava doente. Ela sofria ao ver sua filha deprimida, nunca a forçou para que fizesse algum tipo de dieta, mas quando percebeu que Marlene estava ficando deprimida, sentiu-se a pior mãe do mundo. Bateu na porta do quarto e logo foi entrando, ela estava deitada na cama, sem muita reação. – Ken vai vir para casa nesse final de semana...

\- Finalmente... – Marlene sorriu pegando o chá, Kenneth era seu irmão mais velho. Ele estava estudando Finanças em Oxford, era a pessoa que Marlene confiava com tudo. No começo ela sentiu como se tivesse sido abandonada por ele, depois percebeu que era besteira esse pensamento. Lene tomou seu chá e logo adormeceu.

* * *

**Emmeline Vance** não aguentava o fato de ser colocada de lado. Ser filha do meio, sendo que sua irmã mais velha estava começando uma carreira magnífica como residente em medicina e sua irmã mais nova com um futuro promissor desenhando, fazia com que seus pais não lhe dessem muita atenção. Ela precisava de atenção, precisava que as pessoas parassem para que a olhassem passar. Por isso odiava tanto Marlene Mckinnon, não entendia como alguém poderia não se importar com seu corpo. Para ela, Marlene era preguiçosa e o fato dela ser gorda a irritava ainda mais. Como alguém pode ser gorda, não ter nenhum charme e mesmo assim ser feliz? Emmeline fazia de tudo para manter seu corpo em forma, tirava notas exemplares e mesmo assim se sentia miserável quando seus pais falavam o quanto Mandy (a mais velha) era melhor do que ela.

\- Qual é Emmeline... – Arfou Sirius, quando a garota parou de beijá-lo. Os dois estavam no quarto de Emmeline, deitados na cama. Emmeline o deixava excitado facilmente, a garota era ágil e gostosa, mas quando abria a boca Sirius tinha vontade de sair correndo de perto dela. Sem contar o fato que ela era uma transa garantida, não precisava falar muita coisa para levá-la para a cama.

\- Sirius, primeiro você vai ajudar eu me vingar da MckGorda e depois... – Sibilou Emmeline, sentando no colo de Sirius e perigosamente passando sua unha em seu peito, fazendo-o gemer. -... Depois eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser... – Ela tirou sua blusa e beijou devagar o pescoço de Sirius, subindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordiscando de leve.

\- O que você quer que eu faça? – Gemeu Sirius, Emmeline saiu de cima dele e sorriu vencedora. Não iria deixar Marlene Mckinnon a humilhasse e esfregasse em sua cara que estava mais feliz do que ela. A gorda iria se arrepender de ter sequer dirigido a palavra a ela. Olhou para Sirius e riu da situação do rapaz, todo excitado e frustrado. Ele faria qualquer coisa se em troca disso ela oferecesse sexo.

\- Vai ser simples... – Emmeline falou por fim, sentou em seu computador e começou a bolar seu plano, enquanto Sirius ia para o seu banheiro se esfriar.

* * *

**Kenneth Mckinnon** não suportava garotas achadas. Na escola ele já tinha pavor de meninas que se arrumavam como se fossem para uma festa todo dia, na faculdade ele percebeu que era pior. Não entendia qual era o motivo de alguém se carregar de base, delineador, sombra durante o dia a dia, perdia toda a sutileza da feição da garota. Ele era um cara simples, estudava e nunca decepcionava seus pais com notas e ações. Sentado em seu quarto, segurando seu lápis tentando se concentrar em seus estudos, olhou para a foto que tinha em sua escrivaninha e sorriu. Marlene, sua irmã, fazia uma careta enquanto ele beijava sua bochecha, sentiu saudades da pequena. Ele a chamava de pequena e nunca viu só o peso da sua irmã. Ele sabia o potencial que ela tinha, Marlene era uma ótima cantora, com uma personalidade única e sempre tentou fazer com que ela percebesse isso.

Ken largou seu lápis e pegou seu telefone, por algum motivo sentiu saudades de casa urgentemente. Ligou para a rodoviária e viu o próximo ônibus para Bristol, não iria perder matéria, já era quarta-feira, apenas iria fazer uma folga adiantada. Enquanto falava com a mulher da rodoviária, Ken pegou a foto dele com sua irmã e sorriu de novo. Ela fazia falta, sempre o fazia rir e achava a beleza em qualquer coisa no mundo. Ingênua e linda, para Ken, sua irmã era perfeita do jeito que era. Odiava com todas as forças todas as pessoas que a faziam sofrer. E isso só acontecia em Bristol, em Oxford a pessoa poderia estar vestida de pijama na rua e ninguém se importava, ninguém julgava pela aparência. Ken arrumou logo sua mala, pegou um pedaço de pão e logo foi para a rodoviária.

* * *

**James Potter** estava apaixonado. Não podia mais negar, sentado em sua escrivaninha ele admirou sua câmera semi profissional. Havia guardado dinheiro por um ano para conseguir comprá-la, não que seus pais não fossem ricos, mas ele preferia trabalhar e realmente merecer a câmera. O seu talento era a fotografia, seu pai desde pequeno o levava para os estúdios, onde as campanhas que ele dirigia eram filmadas. Primeiro ele se apaixonou por modelos, um alívio para seu pai saber que seu filho gostava de mulheres. Depois ele conheceu John, o fotógrafo, que fora o seu mentor até ele completar quatorze anos. John era o estilo de pessoa extravagante, suas roupas poderiam facilmente confundidas com de mulheres, mas sua lábia era para as mulheres. Sempre repetia para James que fotografia era o momento eternizado e ele nunca deveria tentar criar o momento. Seu pai não gostava da presença de John na vida de James, era o medo de ser substituído por outra figura paterna. Do mesmo jeito rápido que John entrou na vida de James ele saiu, fora chamado para viver na vida glamorosa de Paris, fotografando catálogos. No final, James percebeu o quão John era hipócrita, toda a história que o momento não poderia ser criado e ele fotografando catálogos, por causa do dinheiro.

James absorveu o que a mensagem que John queria lhe passar, convenceu-se que tudo o que aquele homem o falava era para no final ele não ser igual. Por isso recusou de presente a câmera de seus pais e foi atrás de um emprego, ele queria merecer e fazer o que mais amava. Não foi difícil para arranjar emprego, na esquina do colégio, a uma quadra de sua casa, tinha a lanchonete do Joe e ele facilmente o convenceu que poderia ser um ótimo funcionário. Seus pais aprovaram a iniciativa do rapaz, não viram o porquê de não deixá-lo trabalhar por meio turno, é muito mais fácil valorizar o dinheiro quando é seu e merecido. James olhou para o seu relógio e viu que não poderia mais se enrolar, guardou sua câmera na caixa e saiu correndo de casa.

Fotografia era a única paixão que James sabia que não iria o decepcionar. Sua segunda paixão era sua musa, Lily Evans. Fazia um tempo que ele havia notado a presença da ruiva, mas nunca entendeu a relutância dela o aceitar. Olhou para o relógio pela segunda vez e resolveu correr, por algumas quadras, ele tinha que estar lá quando ela saísse de casa. Potter nunca foi arrogante ou prepotente como ela alegava. James arrumou seu casaco e parou na frente da casa de Lily, sorriu assim que a ruiva desceu, apesar o descaso que ela fazia de sua presença, Lily Evans iria ser dele.

* * *

**Lily Evans** odiava ter que acordar cedo, bateu em seu relógio assim que o alarme disparou. Quinta-feira odiava esse dia, teria que aguentar matemática, física e química e tudo de uma vez. Para ser sincera Lily odiava todas as matérias, não achava graça em saber qual era o PI, ou muito menos se um fio dilatava no inverno ou não. Assim que saísse do colégio iria para Paris, estudar moda e tentar a vida, esse era seu plano do futuro. Lentamente Lily saiu de sua cama e foi para o seu banho, sentia seu corpo todo dolorido depois da corrida que fez na noite anterior era difícil ela estar fisicamente bem. Saiu do banho, colocou uma roupa básica e fez carinho do seu gato, Def. Ela não gostava de se vestir extravagante para ir a aula, não havia o porquê de por a melhor roupa para os professores aprovarem.

\- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para você não vir me buscar em casa, Potter? – Indagou a ruiva, séria, olhando para o garoto parado em frente de sua casa. James Potter abriu um sorriso encantador e ajeitou seus óculos.

\- É o caminho que eu tenho que pegar para ir a escola, Evans. – Ele encolheu os ombros e esperou Lily fechar o portão de sua casa.

\- Eu sei que você mora duas quadras da escola. – Zombou a ruiva, fazendo o garoto corar, então ela sabia.

\- A Emmeline ficou furiosa ontem depois da situação suco e Marlene. – James puxou assunto, ele até entendia a amizade das duas, Sirius e ele eram vizinhos, por isso se tornaram melhores amigos.

\- Não me importo com aquela loira raquítica. – Lily falou rispidamente, parando na frente da casa de Lene. Ela tocou a campainha e ficou esperando por Marlene abrir a porta, em vez disso foi Ken que abriu. – Ken!

\- Lily! – Ken sorriu ao ver a ruiva, sempre a achou linda, mas nunca teve coragem de tentar alguma coisa com ela por causa de Lene. – Quanto tempo, baixinha.

\- Quando você chegou K.? – Lily sorriu abertamente.

\- De madrugada, volto domingo para Oxford. – Respondeu, olhou para o garoto atrás de Lily que acompanhava a cena, enciumado. – E aí cara.

\- Fala, _cara._ – James tentou parecer descolado, mas não deixou sua amargura desaparecer da frase. Enfim Marlene apareceu, dando um beijo no irmão mais velho e saiu com os dois para a escola. Caminharam uma parte do caminho em silêncio, até que James arriscou. – O que o seu irmão estuda, Marlene?

\- Finanças, eu sou a ovelha negra da família. – Marlene sorriu, James fez cara que não entendeu e ela logo se explicou. – Meu pai é contador, minha mãe já trabalhou em um grande escritório de advocacia, meu irmão faz Finanças e eu pretendo ser cantora.

\- Nossa, que legal. – James realmente se surpreendeu.

\- Ela canta muito bem, vai fazer muito sucesso... – Lily falou, orgulhando-se da amiga, Marlene corou instantaneamente.

\- Droga... – Lene parou e olhou para sua mochila. – Eu esqueci meu caderno de química...

\- A gente pode esperar...

\- Não, Lily, vão na frente e eu encontro vocês lá. – James não deixou de sorrir, assim que Lily continuou seu caminho, sem que ela visse, Lene piscou para o garoto que logo entendeu. Marlene voltou um pouco o caminho, até que os dois sumissem de vista. E ficou ali por uns cinco minutos, para que Lily não suspeitasse logo de cara, era óbvio que a amiga iria brigar com ela depois. Assim que Marlene chegou na frente da escola achou estranhou todo mundo ainda estar fora da sala de aula. Ela subiu os dois primeiros degraus e as pessoas começaram a rir e apontar para ela.

\- Lene... – Lily veio a seu encontro, quase a impedindo de entrar na escola. Marlene olhou sem entender para ela e logo percebeu que aquilo não iria ser fácil, empurrou Lily e foi para o corredor, onde Emmeline estava distribuindo vários folhetos.

\- A estrela do dia chegou! – Gritou Emmeline, rindo sem parar, Marlene engoliu seco e ficou olhando a loira sem entender. – Eu não sabia que ficava tão bem de biquíni, Leninha.

Trêmula Marlene pegou o folheto e olhou para a foto. Emmeline fez uma montagem de Marlene em um corpo enorme, apenas de biquíni. O mundo de Marlene desabou naquele exato momento, olhou ao redor e viu as pessoas rindo e apontando para ela. Ela não merecia aquilo, virou as costas para Emmeline e saiu chorando daquela escola. Lily antes de seguir a amiga, virou para Emmeline e avançou na loira, a ruiva estava vermelha e possessa de raiva. James teve que a segurar antes que ela tirasse todos os cabelos de Vance. Ele tirou a ruiva da escola e a acalmou, fazendo com que ela fosse atrás de Marlene. Aquilo foi cruel e desnecessário, James, depois de mandar Lily atrás da garota, foi até Sirius e arrancou os folhetos da mão dele, colocando no lixo.

\- Qual é cara, ela supera. – Sirius deu os ombros e se abaixou para ajudar Emmeline levantar, a garota estava vermelha, com arranhões no braço.

\- Eu não acredito nisso... – Reprovou James, sem saber o que dizer para o amigo. Ele parecia cego, como se não soubesse que sua ação poderia ter arruinado a vida de Marlene.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Remus Lupin** odiava sentir saudades, principalmente dela. Saber que não podia a ter de novo o enlouquecia, esse era o pior tipo de saudades. Sentado na cama, ele ligou a televisão, baixou o volume para não acordar Kim, que dormia tranquilamente de bruços. Se não fosse por ela, Remus não teria um rumo em sua vida. Há cinco anos ele saiu do colégio, manchado por sua vergonha, abandonando tudo para trás, sua mãe, sua avó e sua amada Dorcas. Remus se arrependia cada dia pela besteira que havia feito, não o fato de ter largado todos e sim o motivo que o levou a largar tudo e todos, sem ao menos se explicar. Kim o entendia, ela o acolheu quando chegou em Londres. No começo era só amizade, Remus a ajudava em sua carreira e em troca disso ela o ajudava com a dele. A organização dele era um de seus muitos talentos e seu jeito meigo cativava qualquer pessoa. Remus, com raiva, jogou o controle remoto contra a parede, acordando Kim. Lentamente ela o olhou, hoje ela era Kim, há sete anos, ela era Marlene Mckinnon.

\- Você sabe que ela ainda pode lhe perdoar. – Marlene falou tapando seu corpo com o lençol, os dois não estavam enganando ninguém. Aquilo era só carência, Marlene considerava Remus o seu melhor amigo e odiava vê-lo sofrendo daquele jeito.

\- Ela nunca vai me perdoar... – Remus colocou a televisão no mudo e ficou admirando Dorcas falar no programa sobre sua carreira, era a décima vez que passava a reprise do programa e a décima vez que Remus assistia. Ela tinha conseguido o seu sonho, virou modelo e agora não parava de viajar pelo mundo. Enfim, ele desligou a televisão e levantou da cama, Marlene se envoltou no lençol e subiu na balança que estava no pé da cama. – Porque você sempre faz isso?

\- Depois de tudo o que eu emagreci, não posso engordar de novo... – Marlene largou o lençol em cima da cama e foi para o banheiro, Remus a admirou. Depois de toda a humilhação que Emmeline provocou, Marlene fez o que era o melhor. Foi para Oxford com seu irmão, nos primeiros meses ela estava tão deprimida que a única coisa que fazia era ir para a escola, não reagia a nada que Ken falava. Até que um dia ela acordou para vida, percebeu o que estava perdendo. Não foi de uma hora para outra que emagreceu, a dieta era horrível, mas ela se acostumou com o que comia. Exercícios... Ela teve que aprender a gostar, Ken toda a manhã a acordava cedo para os dois correrem, isso sem contar a academia. Foi aos poucos, perder mais de quinze quilos não era nada fácil, mais de um ano para ela se contentar com seu corpo.

A sua formatura foi do jeito de que ela gostaria, um vestido como de todas as outras garotas, comprado em uma loja para pessoas _normais._ Seus pais ficaram felizes ao ver a recuperação da filha, depois daquele dia, eles pensaram que a velha Marlene havia morrido. A família Mckinnon esqueceu aquele dia, assim como Remus foi obrigado a esquecer, depois que ela o contou. Por um ano ela não cantou, nem por diversão. A sua vida não estava completamente perfeita, ela saiu de Bristol sem se despedir de Lily, pois sabia que se falasse algo para a amiga, não iria a lugar nenhum. Remus ainda mantinha contato com James Potter e contava as novidades da vida de Lily para Marlene. Saiu do banho e se enrolou em uma toalha, havia dois dias que tinha que contar para Remus uma novidade, mas ainda não teve coragem.

\- Meu irmão vai casar... – Marlene falou, saindo do banheiro, Remus estava se vestindo.

\- Sério? Então ficou sério com aquela tal de Mary...? – Indagou ele, Marlene abriu seu armário.

\- Mandy, Remus. – Corrigiu, tirou um vestido básico, preto e colocou em cima da cama. – Eu prometi para ele que iria cantar em seu casamento quando era pequena.

\- Isso é ótimo! E quando vai ser para eu marcar em sua agenda? – Marlene mordeu seu lábio inferior e antes de por o vestido falou rapidamente.

\- Semana que vem, mas amanhã começam as comemorações em Bristol e você vai comigo. – Remus parou de por o tênis e a encarou, sem acreditar.

\- Você está brincando, certo? – Pediu, ele não tinha coragem de voltar para Bristol, não depois do que fez. – Você tem aquele programa de TV para aparecer, Kim.

\- Não tenho, já desmarquei. Remus... – Ela sentou ao seu lado, segurando sua toalha. -... Esta é a nossa chance de fazer algo certo, eu lhe imploro que venha comigo.

\- Quando seu irmão voltou para Bristol há dois anos eu prometi que iria tomar conta de você. – Falou e ficou em silêncio. Ken o mataria de abandonasse Marlene, sempre que Ken visita os dois pede se ele está cuidando de sua irmã. Óbvio que ele ignora o fato de Remus dormir com ela todo o dia, sem compromisso nenhum. Ele devia isso para Ken, devia isso para si mesmo, balançou a cabeça, assentindo de uma vez, Marlene sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Essa seria a chance de os dois arrumarem o que fizeram, Remus com Dorcas e Marlene com Lily.

* * *

**James Potter** era o cara mais sortudo do mundo, ou pelo menos ele se sentia desse jeito. Ele tinha tudo o que queria, uma profissão que amava e a mulher que desejava. Lily dormia ao seu lado, sempre que podia ele acordava mais cedo e a admirava, não se cansava disso. Silenciosamente levantou da cama e pegou sua câmera, sua principal inspiração era Lily, a maioria de suas fotos tinha a garota. Lily não tinha mais aquele ar de criança, como quando os dois começaram a namorar, o fato dela ter tido que amadurecer cedo pode ter ajudado. Depois que Marlene foi embora o mundo desabou para Lily, seu pai fora preso por fraude, fazendo com que todos os bens da família fossem confiscados, sua mãe abandonou a cidade com o escândalo, sua irmã Petúnia mora em Londres, sendo assim Lily ficou sozinha. Ela já tinha completado dezoito anos e o único bem que não foi confiscado foi a casa, Lily teve que aprender a se virar, arranjou um emprego e abandonou o seu sonho de ser estilista.

James não se aproveitou da fragilidade de Lily, ela primeiro aprendeu a confiar nele, viraram amigos e só depois de um ano de amizade ele teve coragem de beijá-la. Todo o mês Lily vai visitar seu pai na cadeia, Hank Evans. Depois de um ano de namoro, os dois resolveram morar juntos, Lily vendeu a casa de sua infância e aceitou a proposta, mas com suas condições: iriam dividir o aluguel, ela não queria que James a bancasse financeiramente. Ele aceitou, mas ela teve que prometer que deixaria ser mimada de vez em quando. James Potter tinha dinheiro, seus pais tinham feito um fundo para ele quando novo, mas apenas usou um pouco desse dinheiro. Com esse pouco abriu sua agência fotográfica, casamentos, aniversários, tudo o que lhe requisitassem ele estava lá com sua equipe, fotografando. Sirius era seu sócio, James fotografava e Sirius cuidava da parte burocrática.

\- James, eu estou horrível. – Grunhiu Lily, ao acordar, tapando o seu rosto. James riu e deitou na cama novamente.

\- Você nunca está horrível. – Lily fez uma careta, mas seu rosto estava tapado pelo travesseiro.

\- Nem quando estou gripada, com TPM, tudo ao mesmo tempo? – Ela pediu, fazendo-o rir. James segurava sua primeira câmera semi profissional, ela já era antiga, mas ele tinha um apego com aquela câmera.

\- Certo... Você quase nunca está horrível. – Zombou James, fazendo a garota lhe dar um tapa fraco no braço, rindo. James colocou sua câmera no criado mudo e abraçou a ruiva. – Minha agência foi contratada para fotografar o casamento do Ken Mckinnon...

\- Hum... – o assunto Marlene Mckinnon era um assunto delicado para Lily, ela saiu do abraço e pegou um envelope guardado no meio de seu livro. Ficou de joelhos na cama e entregou para James. -... Nós dois fomos convidados para o casamento...

\- E você só me mostrou agora por quê...? – James pediu, analisando o convite, Lily encolheu os ombros, sem saber o porquê tinha demorado para mostrar o convite. – Eu acho que nós devemos ir, eu já tenho o pessoal para fotografar, vou poder ficar com você durante o casamento.

\- Não sei James... – Lily sabia que Marlene nunca perderia o casamento do irmão, sentia ressentimento pelo abandono, de todas as pessoas que foram embora da vida dela, Marlene era a única que ela considerava improvável. Ela não se deu ao direito de entrar em depressão, James a ajudou.

\- Vamos Lily, eu acho que você deve virar a página e finalmente conversar com ela... – Há anos James não tocava nesse assunto com Lily, mas ele sabia da caixa que escondia debaixo da cama com todas as reportagens que falavam de Marlene, sem contar os CDs que comprou dela. _Kim _era o pseudônimo dela agora, no dia em que Emmeline fez a _brincadeira_, James lembra que Lily se orgulhava ao dizer que Marlene iria fazer sucesso.

\- Está bem. – Concordou finalmente, James sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Vou ligar para a Dorcas.

* * *

\- _Me diz que você vai vir no casamento! _– **Dorcas** atendeu o celular, Lily como sempre sutil. O casamento de Kenneth Mckinnon, ela teria que ir, sua mãe já havia lhe dado o ultimato, não poderia faltar. – _Dorcas Meadowes se você não vir nesse casamento..._

\- Lily Evans, cala a boca e abre a porta. – Respondeu Dorcas, ela havia chegado ontem em Bristol, ficou em um hotel e não se atreveu a ir para casa, sua mãe era insuportável. Lily abriu a porta de seu apartamento e abraçou Dorcas.

\- Ô ruiva, não faz nem um mês que eu fiquei longe de você. – Dorcas riu, sabia como Lily era em questão de despedidas, sempre que podia ou tinha um tempo voltava para Bristol. – Posso ficar com vocês?

\- Óbvio! – Lily sorriu, pegando uma das malas de Dorcas, sempre que vinha para Bristol Lily a acolhia.

\- De novo aqui Dorcas? – James brincou, abraçando a loira. – Porque você não vai para casa, ver sua mãe?

\- Se eu quisesse ver o diabo eu já estaria lá. – Brincou Dorcas, fazendo James rir. Desde pequena Dorcas e sua mãe nunca se deram bem, talvez seja o fato que sua mãe se separou de seu pai para aproveitar a vida. A fase do aproveitar a vida não terminou para a Sra. Meadowes, ainda mais agora que seu novo namorado tinha a idade de sua filha. Clube de swings, pornôs caseiros, isso fazia parte do dia a dia de Stella Meadowes, por isso Dorcas repugnava tanto sua mãe. Óbvio, ela não sabia nem metade do que Stella já aprontou, mas o fato dela ter abandonado seu pai, Otto, que estava doente na época foi a gota d'água. Sem contar que Hugh, namorado de Stella, sempre dava em cima de Dorcas, era quase como se sua mãe estivesse sendo convencida da possibilidade de um _ménage a trois _com sua filha.

\- Quando você chegou? – James pediu, preparando o café, como era a única coisa que sabia fazer na cozinha. No começo foi um desastre, Lily teve que aguentar praticamente um mês tomando café queimado, amargo, forte, fraco, até que um dia ele conseguiu pegar o jeito da coisa;

\- Ontem de noite, como era tarde eu fiquei em um hotel. – Dorcas respondeu saindo do quarto de hóspedes.

\- Você podia ter vindo direto pra cá! – Lily falou, fazendo a loira rir ao ver James fazendo que não com a cabeça. A relação de James e Dorcas era assim, sinceridade sempre, chegava a ser engraçado a implicância que os dois tinham. James tinha toda a postura que odiava criar momentos para fotografar e Dorcas sempre conseguia que ele a fotografasse quando visitava os dois.

\- Então... a Marlene vai vir para o casamento? – A loira pediu como quem não queria nada. Era óbvia que isso era para ela saber se Remus iria vir junto com ela. Não importava quantas vezes James falava que os dois não tinham nada, estava convencida que aquilo não era só amizade. Até mesmo pensava que esse poderia ter sido o motivo do sumiço dele, festejar a vida com Marlene, afinal, ser cantora, ir a festas, bebida até não poder mais e quem sabe até mesmo orgias.

\- Não sei. – Lily rapidamente respondeu e pegou uma toalha no armário. – Eu vou tomar banho, tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a pouco.

\- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? – James pediu, brincando, sabendo que tinha que fazer companhia a Dorcas, Lily só o fulminou com o olhar e os dois riram. Assim que Lily entrou no banheiro James serviu café para Dorcas. – Sim, a Marlene e o Remus irão vir para o casamento.

\- Provavelmente vão aproveitar e se casarem também, sabe, dois pelo custo de um. – Dorcas falou mostrando o seu lado ciumento, James apenas balançou a cabeça, desistindo de a convencer que os dois realmente são apenas amigos.

\- Como ela está reagindo? – Perguntou tomando um gole de café, James realmente tinha melhorado a produção de seu café nos últimos meses.

\- Por enquanto, não está reagindo. – Suspirou, lavando sua xícara. – Você se importa se eu ir me trocar?

\- Claro que sim. – Dorcas respondeu brincando indo para o seu quarto, ajeitar suas coisas, deixando James para trás. Esse casamento iria dar no que falar, ainda mais com a volta de Marlene e Remus. Por mais que ela negasse, ainda amava aquele estrupício. Não era como se as coisas iriam voltar do jeito que eram antes, mas esperava que ele tivesse uma desculpa muito boa e que fosse fácil perdoar. Dorcas não era de fazer picuinhas, guardar rancor, pelo menos, ela pensava que não era assim antes da ida de Remus Lupin. Suspirou e deitou na cama, rindo ao ouvir o grito de Lily no chuveiro, no final, James foi se juntar a ela.

* * *

\- Minha mãe está me enlouquecendo! – **Mandy** deitou na cama, fazendo Kenneth rir. Isso era o que ela mais estava falando nos últimos dias e ele tinha que concordar com ela. Ken a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha.

\- Faltam apenas mais alguns dias... – Os dois suspiraram juntos. Ken nunca esteve tão certo quanto Amanda, ela era simplesmente incrível, não tinha como negar a conexão. Ele não esperava a hora de apresentá-la para Lene. – Sua irmã...

\- Eu sei, eu sei... – Mandy suspirou novamente, a pressão do casamento estava realmente caindo sobre ela. O problema era que Ken percebia a maldade nas pessoas e a irmã de Mandy era a que mais demonstrava isso. O engraçado foi que ele recém conheceu as irmãs de Amanda e já tinha uma preferida, a mais nova, Jessie, quinze anos e ela já era uma artista, sem contar a educação. – E a sua irmã?

\- Vai vir só no dia, mas ela vem! – Ken falou feliz, Remus iria vir com Marlene e apesar dele saber que os dois se aproveitavam um pouco que demais, gostou da ideia dela ter uma companhia. – Você vai adorar a minha irmã.

\- Parece que eu já a conheço. – Mandy levantou e deu um selinho rápido em Ken. – Tenho que ir, provas e mais provas de vestidos.

\- AMANDA! – Gritou Angie, mãe dela na escada, Mandy logo revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Se eu não voltar antes da meia noite chame a polícia. – Mandy brincou e fechou a porta do quarto.

* * *

\- Não parecia real a nossa volta até agora. – disse Remus, ao estacionar seu carro na frente do hotel em que iriam ficar, Marlene assentiu nervosa, segurando seu pulso, mania que ela tinha quando ficava desconfortável. – Mas vai dar tudo certo, eu espero.

\- É, eu também. – Lene abraçou Remus dentro do carro e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela sabia a sorte que tinha de ter ele em sua vida. – Meus pais vão chegar a qualquer momento.

\- Todos os convidados irão se hospedar no hotel? - Remus perguntou, saindo do carro, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, claramente achando um exagero a extravagância do casamento.

\- Pelo que meu irmão falou no telefone isso é coisa da mãe da noiva, parece que eles gostam de extravagâncias e no fim, esse hotel é deles. – Marlene falou, tirando uma das malas do carro. Remus parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou incrédulo.

\- Então a Amanda é uma... – Remus começou o raciocínio e Marlene terminou.

\- Vance. Isso mesmo, irmã mais velha da Emmeline. – Remus começou a estudar a expressão de Marlene, mas não conseguiu a ler tão facilmente. Ele sabia que com a volta para a cidade em algum momento Lene iria ter que lidar com o seu passado, mas não esperava que fosse de maneira tão abrupta. Remus pegou as malas e entregou a chave para o manobrista.

\- Você já sabia então? – Ele perguntou quando entraram no hotel, Marlene suspirou e assentiu.

\- Uma hora ou outra eu teria que lidar com isso. – Ela sabia disso fazia um tempo, desde que seu irmão começou a namorar Mandy. No começo ela se preocupou que Amanda fosse igual a Emmeline, mas depois de conversar muito com seu irmão, percebeu que ele sabia julgar caráter como ninguém. Há sete anos, quando a brincadeira aconteceu, naquela noite ela não falou quem tinha feito, nem como tinha acontecido para o seu irmão. Ele sabia dos fatos por cima, em nenhum momento ela disse que a pessoa que tinha feito a brincadeira era Emmeline Vance e por enquanto, não fazia parte dos planos de Marlene dele saber desse fato. – Vamos logo Remus, eu preciso me arrumar para a surpresa.

\- Nós temos reserva no nome de Remus Lupin, dois quartos. – Remus falou para a recepcionista, Ken não sabia que Marlene iria chegar hoje, ele pensava que a irmã só ia conseguir vir no dia do casamento, devido aos compromissos. Lene já tinha combinado tudo com Amanda por telefone, assim que Remus pegou a chave para os quartos os dois subiram. Remus logo se arrumou e foi para o quarto de Lene esperar.

\- A Mandy já me ligou e disse que todos os convidados já estão aqui. – Marlene falou, respirando fundo e escolhendo um vestido para usar, ela recém tinha saído do banho. Remus ficou quieto sentado na cama, sem falar nada ele levantou e chegou por trás de Marlene, colocando as suas mãos em sua cintura. Lentamente ele beijou sua nuca, fazendo-a se arrepiar com o toque, virou-se para ele e o beijou. Eles iriam continuar, brincar como brincavam, mas os dois pararam antes que a toalha de Marlene caísse no chão.

\- Nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa? – Remus perguntou, recuperando o fôlego. Kim lhe deu um beijo de leve e o abraçou.

\- Não, mas iremos começar a fazer a coisa certa. – Ela disse, sentindo o seu peito pesado. Eles sabiam que para que aquilo funcionasse a amizade iria deixar de ser colorida, Remus amava Dorcas e Kim sabia disso. No fim, a única coisa mais importante para ela era que Remus se reconciliasse com Dorcas e fosse feliz, mas isso certamente não iria ser nada fácil.

\- Prefiro o vestido azul. – Remus finalmente disse, depois de se desvencilhar do abraço. Marlene pegou o vestido azul e o vestiu, secou seus cabelos e passou uma maquiagem leve. Antes de o Remus abrir a porta ela o puxou para outro abraço. Naquele momento, os dois perceberam que não iriam mais poder usar o outro para acabar com a carência, ou com a mágoa. Naquele momento eles viram que iriam ter que encarar tudo e todos. Depois de sete anos tentando evitar o seu passado, finalmente chegou a hora de Marlene revidar. _"A vingança é um prato que é servido frio."_ Quem escreveu isto é um tremendo idiota e Marlene sabia disso. A vingança geralmente atinge dois objetivos: ou traz consolo a quem sofreu a injúria, ou lhe traz segurança para o futuro.

**NA:**

Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Essa história é um desafio para mim, já que eu tive a ideia de escrever ela em 2011, escrevi um pouco na época e só agora eu estou retomando ela, graças a linda** Nina Spim**.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, espero que gostem!

**dominique**


End file.
